


Wishes (haikyuu!! ships)

by kourota



Series: Your wish is my command~ (a series of haikyuu!! oneshots) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smut, akaashi is a power bottom, and iwaizumi doesn't mind, bo is a photographer, bokuaka floor sex, oikawa is a rope bunny, oikawa is kinky as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota
Summary: Random oneshots I've written to both kill time and indulge myself (also few of them are requests and yes feel free to ask me to write anything). so in this work imma be writing about ships and it's just mostly smut (with hints of plot here and there)Have fun reading~





	1. Captured (Bokuto x Akaashi)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo feel free to ask me to write something for y'all, my tumblr username is @smartass-hoot

Akaashi loved the rain, especially because of how much it relaxed him. The soft pattering of the rain-drops on windows, the refreshing smell of wet earth, and how it was just perfect in every sense were a heaven-sent gift.

Bokuto loved it for a different reason. The storm clouds reminded him of the eyes of a particular boy he loved. He never dared to confess his feelings for the fear that he would break that delicate thing called friendship that they had.

Akaashi was completely unaware of this, which was quite surprising considering he’s always very observant of both himself and his surroundings. But on days like this, when the sky is pervaded with dark clouds and time plays no role in anybody’s life, when it seems as if you can no longer tell if the moment is frozen or if it’s slipping by even faster, Akaashi is known to lose himself if only for a fleeting moment.

He sat by the humongous windows in the library, completely entranced by the beauty of it all. Maybe that is why he didn’t notice a pair of golden eyes watching him like a hawk through the lens of a camera. Snap. The moment was captured, but it need not have been, for every detail has already been etched into the mind of the photographer.

There was something about this moment that drew him closer to this boy, made his heart throb harder. His breath left him when he peered into screen. He was right, those eyes were definitely the same as the thunderclouds. But now, when they seemed so dreamy and… _peaceful_ , they looked like the clear sky at dusk.

Bokuto stood there, mesmerized by the sight in front of him, not caring as to what the people passing by would think.

It was on days like this, Bokuto found a new purpose to life. He so badly wanted to cup that perfect face in his palms, to devour those soft, becoming lips, to explore every inch of him, discovering new things every day. But he was also scared of breaking him with how reckless he can be.

So he learned to appreciate art from afar.

\---

He entered the picture in a photography competition. He was allowed to upload a maximum of four entries by the end of the month, so he sent the first one. A tinge of nervousness coursed up his arms when he pressed down on the enter key and the draft disappeared from the screen.

“I can only hope,” he whispered.

\---

Akaashi loved a good book more than anything, but there was one thing that could make that special experience better – a soft melody. How he wished for fingers defter than his to dance atop the keys of a piano, to gently caress the strings of a guitar, or to guide the bow of a violin and weave together a story untold.

Bokuto enjoyed music for a different reason. The euphonious sounds reminded him of the voice of a particular boy he loved. Oh how his heart threatened to break free of the chains he bound it in when said boy chuckled. It was a sound akin to that of the wind chimes his mother hung outside in the summers.

Akaashi let himself unravel before the keys, drifting into a tale his mind pieced together. Each note was a new character, a new conflict, a new resolution. It was always like this- he cared not for the reality that pinned his wings down. He only focused on the things he had in his control. But soon he found this strange feeling taking over as he let go of the reins and gave his strings up.

Bokuto was here yet again, because he had a book he wanted to return to the boy. He heard the melody and knew he was in for yet another mesmerizing moment. He took the weight of the camera hanging off his neck into his hands and adjusted his grip. As soon as he was at the door, he brought the cold metal to his face and peered onto the screen.

Akaashi’s lips held the whisper of a smile and his eyes were sealed shut. The way his hands hovered in the air as his fingers did their magic definitely made Bokuto’s heart skip a few beats. He waited patiently even though all of his instincts screamed to press down and freeze time within that small gadget, to be able to trap what he saw. He knew that there was always one single moment that best represented that moment, like the grand finale in an orchestra.

Then, it happened. His chin dipped and his eyelashes parted ever so slightly – grey orbs peeking out at him with a curious, but knowing glimmer. His lips, which were glistened over like a clear glass, widened a little, into a smile that could only be crowned perfect. Bokuto immediately pressed the button. Snap. The moment was captured.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s tinkling chuckle left Bokuto reeling with a sudden rush of heat. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, um, I had t-to return this b-book I clicked,” Bokuto gushed, cheeks dusted a shade of scarlet. He realized he said something that didn’t make sense, but before he could die of embarrassment, Akaashi gestured to him.

“Thank you,” he took the book out of Bokuto’s hands and put it aside. “Do you want anything else?”

“N-Nothing,” Bokuto managed to stutter out. How anyone could be so graceful in everything was beyond his understanding.

\---

Bokuto was staring at the screen of his laptop, curled up in a warm blanket and wearing mismatching socks. One was grey and the other, yellow. His face was lit with the white light as he drew a nervous breath. He attached the file to the mail and pressed down on the enter key.

He didn’t feel as anxious as the last time, which made him wonder if that was a good or bad thing.

“I can do this,” his voice was a mere whisper as he thought back onto the exchange earlier that day.

\---

Akaashi loved the winters just as much as he enjoyed the rain, especially when it snowed. Everything seemed beautiful when the soft white covered it. He loved the calm it brought upon people, how even the most eloquent would be at a loss of words when they were met with such a sight.

Bokuto liked winters for a different reason. The biting cold reminded him of the cheekiness of the boy he loved, and the fact that snow could just look so pretty without doing anything was yet another thing he could relate to him.

Akaashi was standing in Bokuto’s verandah, looking out onto the street. He was wearing but a woolen sweater and pair of track pants. They were various shades of blue, mostly blending into the neutral shades. Snowflakes that were sailing in the wind ended up lost in the silky black cowlicks on his head. Akaashi was far too engrossed in the view to notice them.

Bokuto walked out of the kitchen with two ceramic cups of hot chocolate, when the blast of cold air sent shivers down his spine. He knew it must have been Akaashi who opened the glass doors and ventured out. Quickly and as stealthily as a cat, he grabbed his camera. His instincts told him he was in for yet another moment to treasure, which was true, because it took him all his willpower not to get down on one knee and declare his undying love.

Akaashi’s back was turned to him, and there was a soft, dull light trickling in from the outside, which outlined a silhouette. A very beautiful silhouette. Bokuto shuffled over to one side of the room as silently as he could, trying to get a good angle at the boy’s face. He finally found the perfect spot and smiled with satisfaction, trying to ignore the throbbing of his heart.

His face was lit up in a heavenly glow, with snowflakes scattered all over like freckles on skin. Wild locks were littered with white specks, and in this moment, in this angle, on that screen, Bokuto saw just how enchanting they were. Raven locks were the inky night, and the snowflakes were the stars, depicting the constellations and all the stories that were told about them. Akaashi’s eyes were closed, and his face was completely relaxed, almost as if he was asleep.

Bokuto pressed the button once more. Snap. The moment was captured, safe inside his camera, where he could gaze fondly at it should his memory fail him. But how could that happen? His memory of these moments he captured were engraved into his very code.

“Akaashi?” he called out after putting the gadget aside. He grabbed the two hot chocolate cups and headed over to the boy who stood transfixed, “Here, something warm for the cold.”

Akaashi opened his eyes and smiled as he accepted the drink.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” he whispered as he brought the warmth to his chapped lips. Bokuto hoped that his blush wasn’t obvious, and that Akaashi wouldn’t notice the obnoxiously loud drumming in his chest.

“Do you like the winters?” Akaashi asked after a while as they both stood there in silence.

“Huh?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Well, yeah. It’s really pretty, like you!”

Akaashi’s eyes widened a little, and Bokuto wanted to jump off a cliff and hurtle to his death. He cursed himself for ruining everything, and just as every heartbreaking ending to this situation flashed before his eyes, Akaashi turned his gaze down, a soft blush coating his cheeks.

“You flatter me,” he whispered. It was almost inaudible, but Bokuto heard it as clear as the day.

\---

Bokuto was sprawled out on his stomach, with his laptop in front of him again. This was becoming a ritual of his, but he knew it was coming to an end. After all, there was only one more picture that he needed. He didn’t have a theme, neither did his pictures have much of a meaning.

But they were part of who he was. Part of what he loved.

He pressed the enter key and slumped into the pillow.

“Maybe, just maybe,” he muttered as he fell asleep.

\---

Akaashi loved to dance, to lose himself in the flow of movements, to tune his body to the rhythm and notes of songs. He often found himself swaying to a melody or tapping his legs to a beat, even though he was known to have utmost control over himself. That was probably why he could easily escape from this world, if only for a brief time.

Bokuto loved dance, but for a different reason. He loved to watch the boy he loved swirl and swoop, gliding away on the floor like it were akin to breathing. Despite not knowing much about it, he could tell that the way Akaashi held his body was extremely talented and professional, which was something only someone with as much passion as him could pull off. People dismissed Akaashi as someone apathetic, but Bokuto knew of the fires that burned in him. He had stared into those eyes long enough to see the flickering heat masked by the disinterested gaze.

Akaashi didn’t let people see this side of him, mostly because he was embarrassed by the stares. But for some reason, he let Bokuto tag along today, to silently watch him from the corner while he forgot himself. He didn’t seem to mind those owlish golden eyes as they devoured everything they could see. He felt like he could sense some admiration in them, which made his heart lift, if only a little. It was a mysterious feeling, soon forgotten as he dissolved into a blur of movements.

Bokuto didn’t shy away now that Akaashi gave him permission to look into his life. His heart was strangely quiet before the song started, which he dismissed, but realized only later that it was the calm before a storm. His breath was stolen by Akaashi’s figure as the latter began to execute a series of perfect dance steps, defying every law of physics Bokuto had ever learned.

Akaashi’s form was flawless, just like him, which might have sounded like an exaggeration, if it weren’t the person in question being described. His face wore nonchalance, but the beads of sweat that drenched him said otherwise. The skin-tight clothes he wore didn’t help Bokuto as he tried to restrain himself from rushing over and… he didn’t even _know_ what he wanted to do. He was starving for Akaashi, and he felt ashamed for having that thought.

Then, he pulled the camera up to his face to distract himself from these thoughts. Again, his senses tingled. He felt that the finale was coming up, so he waited, almost like a predator waiting to pounce at prey. Akaashi crouched ever so slightly, and Bokuto’s finger hovered above the button. A second later, Akaashi flew. It was as if his arms were his wings, as he spun about in the air, devoid of all the shackles that chained humans to the earth. Bokuto almost forgot to press the button, but he did. Snap. The moment was captured, and Bokuto already knew he had won.

“You’re so amazing,” Bokuto breathed out as soon as the music stopped and he was sure Akaashi had calmed down a little. “I love you,” he blurted out and his heart ceased mid-beat.

Akaashi’s eyes were very wide now, and he could actually hear his heart trying to break free of the ribs he sealed it in. But then, he realized it wasn’t such an unpleasant feeling. In fact, he could feel a smile ripping through his features, and this wasn’t one of those smiles he forced onto himself to be polite. Whenever he was with Bokuto, his smiles came more naturally.

Then there was the fact that no matter what he did, Bokuto had always been appreciative. He thought about Bokuto seeing a side of him he dared not show others, and he was at peace with it. He had no qualms about truly being himself and leaving behind every façade he had to put up for the world, not when he was with this peculiar boy. Even though he disliked noisy people, he didn’t mind it whenever Bokuto did something silly or embarrassing.

He hadn’t given much thought to all these things, having been preoccupied with other things, but understanding dawned on him now.

He had fallen in love with him without even realizing it.

“Actually, you know what just forget I even said that,” Bokuto gushed as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to look casual. “I probably just creeped you out anyways-”

“I love you too, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cut him off.

“Seriously, I’m sorry. I didn’t- wait, what?” Bokuto looked straight into Akaashi’s eyes, and when he saw the honesty in them, he did a double-take.

His heart was pounding at an erratic rate as he tried to fathom the words that had left the other boy’s mouth. He tried to deny it, as if he was finally hallucinating after having stressed too much, but he knew in some corner of the mind that he had actually won. That small, hopeful thought surged like the waves of the ocean and drowned everything else in him. He was flooded with this overwhelming feeling of happiness, the same feeling that would course through his blood when he got the perfect picture, setting him on fire.

“Are you… sure?” he tentatively asked, almost as if he was afraid to break this moment.

“No,” Akaashi huffed and almost laughed when he saw Bokuto literally deflate, all the enthusiasm draining from his face. “I told you that I love you because I didn’t.”

It took Bokuto a full second to understand the sarcasm, but when he did, Akaashi didn’t have enough time to breathe before he was pinned against the wall, hands locked above his head. He was almost taken aback by the strength, but smiled into the kiss as he relished being taken control of. The thing with Akaashi was that despite him taking control over every situation with finesse, he wanted – no, he _ached_ for someone to take his strings and break him. He wanted to lose himself so that he could truly find himself once again.

“Bokuto,” he moaned as hot, meaty palms slipped under his shirt and groped at the taut muscles. He sucked on Bokuto’s lower lip, earning him a soft groan. Almost in retaliation, Bokuto pulled back from the kiss and dove for his neck, nipping at the soft and sweaty skin. Akaashi gasped and threw his head back, leaning to the wall for support. He couldn’t trust himself to stay up, not when his legs were trembling in both exhaustion and excitement.

Bokuto was filled with this carnal need, this strange and demanding feeling of wanting to make the beautiful raven-haired boy his. He had held back too long, and now that those restraints were removed, this wild animal inside him seemed to take over. He could feel the arousal pressing against the fabric of his pants when Akaashi let out low and growling moans.

“Akaashi,” he breathed against the boy’s neck, “You’re so perfect.”

At that, a slow, but strong blush crept up to Akaashi’s cheeks. His whole body was on fire, and he never knew someone could actually make him feel this way. He no longer understood what was going on, and the last of his rational thoughts were tossed away when Bokuto’s fingers pinched his nipples.

It wasn’t enough, though. He wanted more, and _more_. He wanted Bokuto to rip his clothes off and press their naked bodies together. He wanted him to mess up his insides, to feel the full length and girth of Bokuto’s member pounding him into the wall. Into the floor. Into wherever was closer because he couldn’t wait at all. Never had he been this impatient and… _thirsty_.

“Bokuto… please,” Akaashi whimpered when their crotches brushed against each other. “ _Please_.”

“Shit, Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed out. “Your voice is so lewd.”

“I can’t wait,” Akaashi groaned as he rocked his hips to meet Bokuto’s. The contact sent sparks of heat and electricity coursing through their crotches. Bokuto shivered as he tried not to finish right there. It was getting harder and harder to control it, so in a few deft movements, he ripped both of their clothes off and flung them to the floor. The air was chilly to their hot skin, but neither of them cared.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi blushed and buried his face in the boy’s chest. “Can…can I ride you?”

“Anything you want,” Bokuto hummed.

Bokuto lay down on the polished wooden floors of the dance room, with Akaashi kneeling over him, legs on either side. The owlish boy couldn’t help but drink in the heavenly sight before him. Akaashi was always attractive, but this steamy ambience, the way he was coated in beads of sweat and the way his grey eyes were glazed over, completely unfocused made him look absolutely irresistible. Bokuto wanted to grab those hips and slam himself into him, but he didn’t want to hurt Akaashi.

Grabbing Bokuto’s thick and erect member which was soaked in precum, Akaashi stroked it as he sucked on his fingers for lubrication. He then proceeded to prod against his entrance with them, slowly inserting the digits and spreading himself to adjust to what was about to follow. Bokuto groaned, and when Akaashi finally lined himself up with his member, he didn’t waste a single second in thrusting in.

Akaashi gasped at the sudden fullness that enveloped him, which made him black out for a second. He regained focus almost immediately as the pain was replaced with a dull pleasure. He rocked his hips in rhythm with Bokuto, groaning as tremors of bliss erupted in him. There were knots in his lower abdomen which kept getting more intense as the pace kept increasing.

“Koutarou…” Akaashi growled as he kept riding Bokuto at an incredible pace. Hearing his first name gave a new surge of stamina to Bokuto, which he used to pound into a mewling Akaashi. The latter was doing an amazing job of keeping pace, but he soon lost it and just let himself get wrecked in every way possible, chanting the former’s name as if it were a hymn.

Bokuto’s energy was boundless as he kept at it for a really long time, even using his hand to pump Akaashi’s length while gripping his hips with the other hand. When both of them finally came, the pleasure was strong enough to make them collapse into a heap of moans and gasps. They lay there, in each other’s embraces, listening to their hearts beat together as one.

“I love you, Keiji,” Bokuto peppered the other boy with soft kisses all over his face. “You mean the world to me.”

Akaashi just smiled back, too fatigued to say anything. His eyes were half open, as if he was going to fall asleep right there, and the grey storm that brewed in his eyes seemed to have some more fire in them than usual. His smile was lazy, but pure – devoid of any façade, in its true candidness. It was in this moment that Akaashi found something else he enjoyed a lot – this feeling of being with Bokuto. Yet another moment he could be true to himself without having to worry about any consequences. Yet another beautiful thing he could enjoy unabashed.

Bokuto reached for his camera instinctively, only to remember it was lying somewhere on the floor. But then, he didn’t really need to take this picture. He figured it was something only he was allowed to see. This was a truth he wanted to selfishly keep for himself to see. He need not capture it.

He could live this moment whenever he wanted after all.


	2. Satin (Oikawa x Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra smut-scene I've written for my work "Parts of Us" and it's a continuation of the work (don't worry if you can't find the work i've taken it down at the moment to work on refining it to make it better)
> 
> The only context you need to know is that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are at the latter's house and they're in university and they're back home after a cheesy date (i'm a hoe for cheesy dates fite me). Apart from that, everything else should make sense but if it doesn't, feel free to get me on my tumblr

“I do,” the words left Iwaizumi’s lips with a soft boldness, like he had put a lot of thought behind them, which was true. It tugged at Oikawa’s heart, and the confirmation of his love dissipated the earlier tension in his chest. But he didn’t know why he felt so unsure about everything, that one mistake would build up like a snowball rolling down a hill and completely wreck the peace he currently felt.

Iwaizumi could sense this conflict, because the hand in his was trembling. He also noticed that the façade Oikawa always put up was down, revealing his vulnerability through a wobbly smile. As much as he knew that this moment was a special one for the both of them, lying underneath the stars and the constellations with their feelings laid bare before the entirety of the universe, he didn’t want it to be perfect. Something about perfection always left people holding back with the thought that they didn’t want to break it.

But Iwaizumi was unsure as to how he could make Oikawa feel more comfortable. He knew this feeling, having experienced it so many times, which was one reason why he wanted to shove everything and every moment so impeccable down whatever alley he could find. Oikawa needed something chaotic to snap him out of this dreamy idea of the way things should be.

“Those movies we watched earlier,” he broke the silence with a huff, “why were they on your recommended again?”

A blush crept up too fast for the brunette to cover it up with a casual smirk. Caught off guard, he sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse, but when he came up blank, he gave up and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Damn it, Iwa-chan.” his voice was muffled, and Iwaizumi could feel the heat through the cloth of his shirt. “Why would you ask me about that and ruin the moment?”

“There was nothing to ruin, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa “The only thing that matters is us, not this moment.”

“And you haven’t answered my question,” he continued, which elicited a groan of protest from Oikawa.

“Why can’t you just leave me and my perverted mind be?” Oikawa pressed his face harder, trying not to combust right there. “Can’t a man enjoy his own kinks in peace-”

Oikawa stopped mid-sentence as the realization of what he just said dawned on him. Iwaizumi grinned triumphantly. It wasn’t that hard to figure out why movies like ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ were on his recommended list, but Iwaizumi wanted to hear it from Oikawa’s lips. He had noticed the way the lanky athlete bit his lips and fiddled with his clothes during the rather steamy scene in the movie. He knew those tell-tale signs of arousal.

“Yes, go on,” Iwaizumi snickered, which transformed into howling laughter as Oikawa shoved him to the ground with a flustered pout on his face. He pushed himself up to his feet and stormed off, but not before Iwaizumi caught the bright redness blooming on his face. There was something about that expression that made his breath hitch a little, or maybe it was just the movie getting to him.

He decided it was the latter, after all, he himself wasn’t immune to all of that… whatever it was you called it. Picking himself up and dusting his clothes, he followed suit to see exactly where it was that Oikawa planned on running away to. They were at Iwaizumi’s, so he couldn’t just hole himself up in a room and sulk for the rest of the night. Iwaizumi wondered if he went too far, but decided against it.

“Oi, Shittykawa,” he called out, “where are you?”

“Preferably in a place called hell,” a retort came from the sofa.

“Don’t act like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Man up and show your face to me.”

“You’re the one who needs to man up and apologize for kink-shaming me, Iwa-chan!”

“I never kink-shamed you, dumbass,” Iwaizumi plopped down right next to the curled up frame of his boyfriend. “Don’t put words in my mouth!”

“Huh?” was Oikawa’s startled reply. “You… you don’t… mind?”

An excited glimmer in his eyes sent chills down Iwaizumi’s spine. For some reason, a memory of earlier that day when he was tied up in the car and Oikawa’s sensual teasing popped up, intensifying those chills. How he wished he could turn him down right then and there, but this was Oikawa they were talking about. Iwaizumi could never turn him down for anything, that’s how wrecked he was for him.

“That… well, uh—you and, I mean—if, well, but then,” Iwaizumi sputtered, turning a darker shade of red.

“Yeah, I have no idea what you’re saying.” the usual cockiness returned to Oikawa’s face, but there was a slight sliver of… hope? Enthusiasm? The other boy decided he didn’t even want to understand what it was that the space nerd was feeling. But then again, he did want to know what it would be like to have sex with an Oikawa who was turned on. The thought of the brunette panting, gasping and moaning out variants of his name threatened to shatter the remaining restraint he had.

“What I meant was, Crappykawa, I’m not exactly against this unless I’m the one who is being tied up,” he finally managed to say in what he hoped was an even voice.

Oikawa gave his boyfriend a long, unreadable stare before a slight giggle slipped through, and he broke down into a fit of laughter. Iwaizumi thought that it sounded like the tinkling of bells on Christmas, though he didn’t say it out loud for the fear of making the other even more arrogant than he already was.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so vanilla,” he managed to wheeze before devoured by another wave of giggles. “Did you honestly think that I of all people would tie you up?”

“You wouldn’t?”

“No! That would be a complete waste of your brutish strength! You know I like it when you ram into me with all yo—”

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled, lunging forward to slap his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

But he moved too fast and with too much force, which resulted in the both of them toppling over onto the length of the sofa. A second later, when the both of them were sure that they wouldn’t fall down, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s ragged breath against his palm. The brunette’s cheeks were flushed. His eyes were wide open, yet they were glazed with a hint of arousal.

He was never like _this_.

In all the times Iwaizumi and Oikawa had sex, he’d never seen him so… _turned on_. Sure, he was vocal, but this was different and more intense. He felt a tepid warmth bloom in him, an aching to see just how far he could take this. He wanted to see just what he could do push Oikawa past his limits. He wanted to break him into a mess, so that he could use this as payback for all the times Oikawa teased him in bed.

“You like this?” Iwaizumi leaned closer with a slight smirk on his face. “Such a slut you are. Were you imagining yourself when the guy tied her up? When he choked and gagged her?”

Oikawa whimpered, eyes drooping into a pleading gaze. The air that tumbled out of his nose was almost searing to the skin. The brunette hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to be this complying to his requests and was happy that his teasing led to this. His stomach was knotting up and there was a dull pleasure throbbing in his lower region, which he so badly wanted to touch. But he waited, despite himself, because he knew that when Iwaizumi was done with him he’d have nothing more to spare – neither the energy nor the hardness.

He was aware that the bulge in his pants was getting considerably larger and more obvious, but instead of pointing it out, he slowly rocked his hips up to meet those of Iwaizumi. The action sent a jolt of electricity coursing through him. Iwaizumi looked down and almost immediately, a flustered pink dusted his cheeks.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Oikawa just hummed in response, too impatient to speak.

\---

If there was at least a little bit of rationality in either of their minds, it had long been abandoned. After a search through the house, he found a roll of teal satin ribbon that he could use to tie Oikawa up. The brunette was already naked by the time he returned, which would’ve earned him a teasing remark if he hadn’t looked so sexy lying on the bed that way. Iwaizumi could barely hold himself back from pouncing on him and devouring the entirety of his body. It was almost painful for him to ignore his own carnal desires, his instinct to sink deep into Oikawa and make him his.

Without saying a single word, he motioned with his fingers for Oikawa to turn around. The boy complied with a nervous smile, gasping as a silky cloth covered his eyes and engulfed him in darkness. He was immediately on high alert, having been deprived from his main sense, which made everything that happened to him – all the stimulus like touch and sound – became more imminent. He could feel Iwaizumi’s fingers hover above his skin, the boy’s soft and deep breaths, the wind fluttering by outside… there seemed to be nothing that slipped his notice.

This also meant that he could feel direct contact much more. When Iwaizumi grabbed his hands and tied them together above his head, he couldn’t suppress the gasp that left his lips. Greed overtook him and he suddenly craved for more. He wasn’t satisfied with the lightness of the situation. He wanted to be devoured whole – to be pounded into by that magnificent length and girth of his boyfriend’s cock.

“Iwa-chan, please, _fuck me_ ,” he groaned.

Iwaizumi was taking his time to make sure nothing hurt, which was already getting harder by the second. He was unable to control his hunger any longer, but somehow managed to do so. His crotch was throbbing, and every fiber in his being ached to just cut to the chase and melt into each other’s heat. Oikawa’s groan tipped him off the edge, and he no longer cared what happened.

“Fuck, did you have to say that?” he swore as he dove for Oikawa’s nape. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, which earned him a yelp from the startled boy. He groped at Oikawa’s taut muscles, pressing him onto his chest with a force that would certainly leave bruises. He sucked and nipped at Oikawa’s neck, groaning as guttural moans filled the room.

He knew the brunette was blindfolded, but at the moment he didn’t care. He had forgotten the movie and everything he had planned, but when he opened his eyes to drink in the sight of a beautiful boy pinned to the sheets on his haunches, whimpering and completely defenseless because he was bound with satin, Iwaizumi realized that everything would be so much sensual if he played along with the fetishes.

He pulled back.

Immediately, Oikawa shot up, trying to understand where Iwaizumi went. He couldn’t figure out what was happening, having drowned in so much touching and pleasurable pain just moments ago. He felt like he was stripped bare of everything (which was true), leaving him feeling so hollow and lonely. It almost scared him, how much he needed to be touched.

It most definitely did leave him with warmer cheeks.

There was something about this that made him feel fuzzy and giddy to the extent that it made him feel uncomfortable. He felt too lightheaded now that there was nothing around him, almost as if he was suspended in a void abyss – dark and nerve-wracking. He shuffled about on his knees and elbows (since he couldn’t use his hands), trying to find Iwaizumi without tripping over or falling down.

“Iwa-chan?” he whispered, which sounded jarring in the silence around him. “I… do I have to find you?”

When he was met with silence, he was flooded with a rush of thoughts.

_Am I too close to the edge of the bed? Will I fall off? Oh, I really hope that he didn’t leave me like this, my cock is too hard and painful. Maybe I should just take this off and check for myself, and if he isn’t here, I’ll—_

Before Oikawa could try to reach for the silky cloth with his bound hands, strong ones grabbed his wrists and flipped him over, shoving him down on his back. He didn’t even have time to scream before singeing lips sealed his shut with such brutish strength that he immediately relaxed, knowing who his attacker was. He dove right into the kiss, relishing the clash of teeth and the swirling of tongues.

A groan ripped through him when he felt the whole of Iwaizumi’s bare skin press against his. It was immensely hot and unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t help but whimper as something pinched his nipples and tugged at them with a gentleness that made it tingle. His chest felt light and fluttery. He couldn’t bear this. He needed more air. He was desperately searching for something to give him a grip on reality.  He couldn’t stop all those lewd sounds he was making, but the most imminent was his sudden desire to be punished.

He felt that he deserved—no, he wanted someone to punish him as if he’d wronged them so badly. He wanted Iwaizumi to choke him, to gag him and mess him up till he could no longer think straight. There were storms churning up in him, and if it weren’t for his mouth being full, he would be yelling at his boyfriend to just ram into him.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, noticed the impatience brewing in Oikawa and was glad that it was mutual. He couldn’t wait, especially when such beautiful skin was right beneath his, begging to be bitten and bruised. He pulled back sharply, almost losing his calm at the mewling sound that filled the steamy air in the room, and nipped at the sleek jawline, slowly making his way to the neck and then the collarbone. He sunk his teeth into the softness of the brunette’s skin – hesitant at first, but got bolder as the moans got deeper.

“You’re so fucking delicious, you know that?” he grunted as he bit down hard enough to immediately leave a red, welting bruise. “Do you want pain? How lewd, Tooru. Are you even hearing yourself now? Your voice makes me want to shove you onto the bed and screw you till you forget everything but my name. You want that?”

Oikawa couldn’t reply, he couldn’t understand anything except the surges of pleasure that rocked through his whole body. He knew that what he was feeling was pain, but it felt so… _good_. It made him heat up, all this stimulation, all of this _contact_.

Iwaizumi’s hands weren’t lazing about either. He dug into the plumpness of Oikawa’s ass, groaning into his chest at how good it felt. Oikawa’s member was completely erect and soaked, as it had been for a while, and was rubbing against his lower abdomen. The heat was incredible, which reminded him of his own throbbing mess.

“Hey, Tooru,” he huffed, using his hands to rub both of their hard cocks together, which sent arrays of electricity pumping through his blood. “Can I put it in? I can’t hold back anymore.”

“O…kay,” Oikawa panted heavily.

“Hah, you can’t even say anything can you?” Iwaizumi chuckled, but when he saw the blindfold that seemed to withhold all the secrets from him, the completely disheveled way his hair was tousled over, the wetness that coated his lips and chin, he knew that the brunette would wake up sore the next day.

He got up on his knees and grabbing Oikawa’s hips, dragged him close enough for him to lock his legs around Iwaizumi’s hips. He was surprised Oikawa lasted this long without coming, but he knew that he was holding back with all he could. His boyfriend could be quite stubborn when he wanted, and he had decided that the both of them would always come together. Apparently he had read somewhere that when people always came together, it meant that they were closer in heart.

_How foolish, is he really the top student in his class? Believing silly things like these… he sure hasn’t changed much since we were kids._

He leaned down on Oikawa to reach under the pillow for the lube, planting a sloppy and brief kiss on his lips. He flipped open the cap with a familiar click and applied the cold gel onto both his member and the puckered skin of his boyfriend’s ass. Using his thumbs, he spread the entrance and slipped a finger in to thoroughly spread the lubricant. Wasting not a second more, he lined himself up and slowly slid himself into Oikawa.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both groaned in relief – the former at the heat and tightness of his boyfriend, and the latter at the fullness that engulfed him. They stayed that way for a long second before Iwaizumi slowly began moving with long and deep thrusts. Oikawa’s hips rolled in perfect synchronization with the movement, having gotten used to this.

Iwaizumi soon picked up the pace, earning throaty growls from the other boy, and soon the pace was almost relentless. He slammed into him with a strength only he could muster up, the lewd slapping of flesh echoing through the room. He leaned down and bit Oikawa again, relishing all the symphony of moans that ensued. He almost nipped on the flesh and dug his nails too deep, but he held back from actually causing severe pain or damage. He pushed, but only far enough to draw out the maximum pleasure.

Oikawa was close, he couldn’t hold back the painful aching in his groin any longer, so he signaled this to Iwaizumi by running his fingers through the dark mass of hair and tugging at it. The boy understood and angled his hips in a particular angle that let him explore the deepest caverns in him. This sent waves of bliss tumbling through both of them, and soon, a sharp heat blossomed.

Iwaizumi pulled out after gathering up enough energy to actually move and sleep elsewhere, not in such an awkward position. He crawled over and plopped down exhausted next to Oikawa, who was littered with red marks. _Don’t those hurt? Oh well, he seemed to have liked them, so I have no problem there._

Oikawa shuffled a little, and Iwaizumi remembered that he didn’t untie him. He quickly reached over and carefully undid the knots. When the soft cloth of the blindfold slid off Oikawa’s eyes, they blinked open, completely unfocused and dazed. It took him a few seconds to find the emerald eyes that gazed at him with a hint of satisfaction, but he instantly had a smile plastered on his face when he did.

“Thank you, Hajime,” he whispered, and now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!! (i'm assuming that you've read everything if you've gotten to the end) i feel suuuuper happy that there are people who actually want to read the weird shit i write ehehe...
> 
> let me know what you think about this, and if you like it just hit that kudos to let me know that my work is appreciated! OwO thankiesss bye~~~


End file.
